La Gran Tirana
by SilentArmageddon
Summary: Len vivía discretamente en un pequeño pueblo, hasta que la Gran Tirana mandó a sus hombres a buscarlo especialmente a él. El rubio se ve envuelto en una guerra en la cual deberá descubrir cuál es su relación con la dictadora Rin Kagamine, aunque por el camino sus ideales, sus creencias y su cordura misma queden disueltas en revelaciones dolorosas y una horrible lluvia de sangre.
1. Capítulo I: Huir o morir

**He vuelto a mis andadas de ficker, y qué mejor que volver con una historia protagonizada por los Kagamine. Nunca me hubiese gustado esta pareja de no ser por mi querida amiga Anna. Así que si estoy aquí fastidiando con los gemelos incestuosos ya saben a quién echarle la culpa.  
**

 **Disclaimer: Ninguno de los Vocaloid aquí mencionados me pertenece, son propiedad de sus respectivas compañías y creadores.**

 **Advertencias: Lenguaje vulgar, escenas sexuales insinuadas, temas religiosos tratados sin delicadeza y violencia moderada.**

 **Parejas: Además de un raro Kagaminecest, hay un KaiMei levemente meloso. Sólo un poco. No pude evitarlo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Huir o morir.**

 _Siglo XVI, en algún lugar del continente Europeo._

Los árboles se movían con el viento otoñal, desprendiendo algunas de sus hojas quebradizas que danzaban por el aire y se reunían en el suelo formando una alfombra naranja y amarilla. Al terminar el bosquecillo había un modesto pueblo, alejado de la urbanización y la modernidad. Tan discreto y tan pequeño que pasaba desapercibido. Eran parte de un país igualmente pobre y desconocido para el mundo. Sin embargo, para ser el pueblo más olvidado del país más insignificante, poseía algo que ya muy pocos lugares en todo el planeta poseían: una iglesia.

Corría ágilmente entre los árboles una monja de largas coletas turquesas, las cuales danzaban graciosamente con el viento. Cargaba, una canasta de hongos que había recogido en los últimos rayos de sol. Entró discretamente a la casa de Dios y al ver al Jesucristo ensangrentado, en su posición de mártir, se santiguó. Sabía que lo que hacía su Maestro, Gakupo Kamui, estaba fuertemente penado por el Creador. Pero ya no importaba, ninguno de ellos tenía salvación por más monedas que pagaran por cada pecado. Lo único que podían hacer para limpiar el daño que habían hecho al mundo era mantener el legado casi extinto de su religión cristiana.

Caminó hasta llegar a una sección oculta del recinto sagrado, en donde un hombre alto con sotana y largo cabello morado revolvía en un recipiente algún asqueroso brebaje que apestaba a azufre. Le faltaba el último ingrediente para completar aquella poción, y así adelantar los movimientos del enemigo. Si alguien que no fuese su discípula hubiese entrado, hubiera visto la más bizarra escena. ¿Qué haría un siervo de Dios practicando las artes de Satanás? Cinco años atrás la Inquisición lo hubiese arrojado a la hoguera. Sin embargo, además de que aquella institución ya no existía, cualquier creyente aunque no aprobara sus métodos, comprendería su desesperación.

Miku Hatsune le extendió la cesta con los hongos que vieron los últimos rayos del sol, y lentamente Kamui dejó caer uno por uno en el líquido hirviendo. La coloración verde oscura comenzó fue remplazada por una imagen concreta. Veía dragones, veía hielo, veía una cabeza azulada y una bufanda ondeándose al viento. Veía un crucifijo egipcio, resaltando su color dorado sobre un uniforme oscuro. Pero en especial, y lo que más le aterrorizó, fue ver su pueblo siendo invadido y masacrado por aquella que temerosamente llamaban La Gran Tirana.

Hace cinco años, Rin Kagamine de en ese entonces quince años había comenzado a invadir y conquistar hasta formar su propio imperio. Comenzó primero con uno que otro país, y cuando menos se lo había esperado el mundo, ya era dueña de más de la mitad del mundo. En aquel pueblo incomunicado apenas habían rumores de ella. "Hizo un pacto con el Maligno..." decían unos, "no es humana, o dejó de serlo" decían otros. Pero si había algo casi seguro, es que la Kagamine definitivamente no lo había logrado sola. Se creía, incluso, que ella no era más que una simple cubierta, que el verdadero gobernante de medio mundo estaba detrás de Rin, usándola como su mera imagen pública. Era imposible que una niña de apariencia tan inocente pudiese tener semejante maldad y poder para lograr tales hazañas de dominación mundial.

Lo cierto es que el ejército de la Gran Tirana debía su éxito a entidades sobrenaturales, como los demonios que lo conformaban o sus famosos dragones, lo cual no hacía más que alimentar la teoría de su pacto con el Diablo. El descontento estalló cuando prohibió las manifestaciones públicas de religión, incluyendo los lugares de culto, que fueron destruidos. Los creyentes que quedaban, negándose a abandonar a su Dios, fueron perseguidos y ejecutados.

Y así vivían los lugareños del pequeño y devoto pueblo, temerosos de que aquel monstruo posara sus garras sobre ellos pronto. Rezaban todos los días a Dios para que no los alcanzara aquella hija de Lucifer. Acudían a la única iglesia del pueblo, con la esperanza de que la situación mejorase. Los niños también eran educados ahí, a falta de escuelas. Incluso, los que habían quedado huérfanos, debido a una epidemia que había fulminado a la mitad del pueblo, habían hecho de esa iglesia su hogar.

Las niñas eran llevadas con la hermana Miku, una joven novicia bastante bella, aunque quizás demasiado conservadora para el gusto de los otros jóvenes y de las niñas deseosas de aprender algo más que a cantar, recitar poemas o coser. Mientras tanto, los niños iban con Len, que con viente años era un aprendiz del padre Gakupo. Enseñaba sobre religión, sobre la naturaleza que los rodeaba, sobre algunas cosas que sabía del mundo. El rubio no sabía por qué, pero sacaba muchos datos de lugares de todo el planeta, y los conocía tan bien como si hubiese estado en cada uno de ellos. Sin embargo había crecido en aquella pequeña Iglesia toda su vida. Kamui decía que muchas veces Dios bendice con conocimiento a quien debe compartirlo. Quizás era eso.

Las clases se impartían en una habitación que servía de bodega, donde guardaban los costales de grano que amablemente un granjero local les proporcionaba para alimentar a los pobres y niños que llegaran a la iglesia. Pese a que era su lugar designado, no era tan frecuente que las lecciones se llevaran a cabo ahí. Len era querido por sus alumnos gracias a muchas cosas. Lo querían por ser amable, por explicar de manera divertida, por no dejarles tarea, por llevarlos seguido al campo a aprender cosas y un largo etcétera de cosas.

Pero había un momento en especial en que el rubio no era querido en lo absoluto.

—¡Niños, hoy es día de examen! —Anunció feliz mientras sus pequeños alumnos perdían la cabeza y soltaban exclamaciones de profundo desagrado. Si había algo que odiaban, eran sus exámenes. Sus odiosos exámenes. Eran preguntas abiertas regularmente, y llenísimos de trampas que hacían pensar que el de lentes disfrutaba de su dolor. No sabían de dónde provenía aquel instinto sádico de ponerles exámenes tan horribles. Era maltrato infantil aplicarles exámenes de tal magnitud a unos niños de doce años. El mayor pasaba desde dos semanas atrás escribiendo a mano cada una de las preguntas y respuestas, de tan extensos que eran los exámenes para su clase de veinte niños. No era como si los niños tuvieran calificaciones, pero aún así los ponía nerviosos.

—Tranquilos, ahora me apiadé de ustedes y puse opción múltiple en lugar de respuestas abiertas. Pueden relajarse un poco... si es que estudiaron, claro —comentó con cierto tono de malicia mientras repartía las hojas. Los niños veían al de la sotana acercarse a sus asientos, como si llevara la muerte misma a donde fuera, repartiendo aquellas horribles pruebas y las plumas, dejando un único botecito de tinta sobre el suelo, donde todos pudieran acceder a él. No alcanzaba para otro, menos para que cada uno tuviera el propio. Era ese momento en donde no sentían cariño por él... sino pavor, completo y absoluto miedo. Más de uno contemplaba la idea de salir corriendo. Iintentando tranquilizarse, suspiraron y leyeron las hojas, con la esperanza de que no fuera tan malo. Si era opción múltiple, no podía ser peor que sus infames preguntas abiertas. Y al leer que debajo de cada opción habían unos renglones que decían "justifique por qué la opción escogida es correcta", perdieron toda esperanza. Más de uno recordó con poco cariño a quien parió a Len.

Y ahí estaba él, en su escritorio dibujando bananas gigantes mientras los niños sufrían y lo maldecían.

—Len, tenemos que hablar de inmediato —interrumpió la joven novicia de cabello aguamarina. Se veía angustiada por algo. Como si hubiese sucedido o estuviera por suceder algo terrible.

—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó el de ojos azules al notar el semblante de la Hatsune.

—Te lo contaré... en privado —le dijo, y posteriormente, en voz mucho más baja, agregó —. No quiero que los niños se asusten...

Len volteó a ver a sus alumnos, que tenían miradas curiosas.

—Antes de irme, niños, les avisaré que si voltean al examen de su compañero sólo será para darse cuenta de que todos los exámenes son distintos. No es que desconfíe, pero hay que tomar medidas...

Y así siguió a Miku con una sonrisa de esas que ponía cuando disfrutaba viendo a sus alumnos sufrir, pero de recordar que seguramente la mujer tenía algo muy preocupante que decirle borró su gesto burlón.

—Pues... uh... no sé cómo decirte esto... —dijo ella, como sin saber de qué manera daría aquella terrible noticia.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Pues... la Gran Tirana vendrá a este pueblo muy pronto. Tenemos que ocultarnos, y sobre todo, evacuar a los niños. Tenemos que empezar desde ahora a reunirlos y llevarlos lo más lejos que podamos —explicó ella con angustia, y apenas escuchó Len el título de "La Gran Tirana", de inmediato sintió un escalofrío recorrerle. Ella odiaba las iglesias, y más aún las que se daban el lujo de impartir educación.

—Cancelaré el examen y los reuniré. Nos iremos lo más pronto posible —avisó el rubio y de inmediato volvió con sus alumnos. Los niños celebraron que el examen se había cancelado, empacaron sus cosas rápidamente y salieron al atardecer. Tendrían que internarse en el bosque para llegar al pueblo vecin. No era un bosque muy extenso, llegarían en unas horas. La oscuridad asustaba a los niños, pero como podía Len intentaba tranquilizarlos. Por su parte, Miku y el padre Gakupo iban un poco más adelante guiando al grupo, alejándose un poco de las molestas risas estúpidas de los niños y de Len.

—Len no recuerda nada aún, ¿verdad? ¿Sigue convencido de que sólo fue un huérfano que dejaron en la iglesia? —Preguntó el de cabellos morados susurrando a la Hatsune.

—Sí, señor, pero será mejor que pronto renovemos el hechizo para fortalecerlo. Existe la posibilidad de que el tiempo lo haya debilitado. Por precaución, y por el bien de muchos —respondió ella volteándolo a ver. Esperaba que de verdad se quedara así siempre, que fuera ese amable chico que le gustaba pasar tiempo con niños y ayudando a las personas. Aunque fuera tan molesto a veces, le agradaba así. No le gustaría que volviera a ser otro.

—Len, ¿por qué eres tan alto? —Preguntó una niña de seis años, la más pequeña y joven del grupo encargado a Miku. A escondidas de ella Len le había enseñado a leer a ella y a otras niñas. Por algún motivo, el rubio siempre había tenido la idea de que Miku debía enseñarles lo mismo que él le enseñaba a los niños. E incluso, que él también enseñara un poco de arte a ellos. Sin embargo, había seguido muy poco sus propias convicciones, y salvo algunas veces como aquella ocasión en que enseñó a varias niñas a leer, poco más había hecho por no desobedecer al padre Gakupo o a Miku.

—No, la pregunta es... ¡¿por qué te has vuelto tan alta de repente?! —le preguntó mientras la cargaba y la subía a sus hombros. Los niños se reían, algunos más pequeños pedían que pronto fuera su turno después de ella. La aguamarina lo miró, y recordó quién era antes de que lo encontraran. Sí, era muy diferente. Pero no le importaba quién había sido. Él ya había muerto, y si escapaban rápido la Gran Tirana nunca lo recuperaría.

Repentinamente Kamui escuchó un crujido, y volteó hacia atrás. Los niños estaban entretenidos viendo orugas y otros pequeños animales de los cuales el rubio explicaba algunas cosas, como que las orugas pronto se transformaban en mariposas. El ruido lo había alertado, incluso con el alboroto que hacían los menores. Y no provenía de atrás, donde estaban ellos, provenía de adelante. Se detuvo repentinamente, cosa que alarmó a Miku.

—¿Sucede algo, Maestro?

—Shion... —susurró, sintiendo la presencia de aquel ser infame. De inmediato se arrojó al suelo, y jaló a la Hatsune con él. Y si no lo hubiese hecho a tiempo, aquella bola luminosa los hubiese dañado. Sintieron un frío glacial que hasta se sentía como si quemara. Cuando la chica vio hacia donde se dirigió aquel ataque comprobó que el árbol contra el cual impactó se había congelado. Y al voltear hacia el origen se encontró con un hombre de cabello azul oscuro, con una bufanda del mismo color que ondeaba con el gélido viento. Era bien conocido, en especial por Gakupo. Kaito Shion, uno de los Generales de la Faraona, o como mejor la conocían, de la Gran Tirana. Además de la bufanda alrededor de su cuello resaltaba en su ropa oscura una placa dorada, en forma de crucifijo egipcio.

—Gakupo Kamui, eso de tener una iglesia clandestina, y además estar contaminando mentes de niños con tonterías sobre un Dios benévolo es altamente ilegal y una ofensa a nuestra Faraona. Creí que sólo tendría que venir por Len, pero tendré que arrestarte y ella determinará cuál es tu destino —habló con una voz que a los niños los aterraba. Kamui y Shion se conocían muy bien. Ya habían peleado anteriormente, y los dos aún sentían las secuelas de aquella feroz batalla. Ninguno había sido el mismo desde lo ocurrido en aquel día, donde ninguno fue ganador. Gakupo sintió un cambio en el azulado, como si la energía que desprendiera fuese muy diferente a la vez anterior, pero en especial, tenía un poder que había crecido mucho. Precisamente, el poder que lo había delatado.

—¿Qué es lo que hiciste, Shion? ¿Esto es lo que querías? Tu alma está fuera de la gracia de Dios.

—Cuando finalmente supe que mi lugar estaba en otro lado, mi poder creció y las cadenas se rompieron. Eso pasa cuando luchas contra monstruos por demasiado tiempo, llega un punto en que prefieres unírteles. Además, ¿quién necesita pedirle favores a un Dios cuando puedo hacer las cosas yo mismo? —Explicó, sintiendo la mirada desaprobatoria del sacerdote —. ¿Y sabes? Eres el menos indicado para hablar de cambios, Kamui. Te has convertido en un lamebolas del Señor con esa sotana, ¡como si hubiera perdón para tu alma pecadora!

El hombre tenía una sonrisa que denotaba burla y maldad a partes iguales. Miku y Len como pudieron trataron de tranquilizar a los niños, colocándose delante de ellos. La de coletas ya conocía bien a aquel azulado, pero por su parte el rubio lo veía por primera vez, y le había causado un miedo terrible.

—Te daré dos opciones, Kamui. Podrás pelear y morir con dignidad, o puedes entregarte y que la Faraona decida tu destino, el de los niños y el de Miku. Es tu decisión —ofreció el Shion, a lo cual el sacerdote se quedó helado un momento. Cargaba muchas vidas en una sola elección. Miró el cielo, encontrándose con enormes sombras moviéndose entre las nubes. Y fue ahí cuando cayó en cuenta que sus condiciones lo dejaban en completa desventaja. Sabía que de pelear todos morirían, y a Len le esperaba un destino terrible. Y de rendirse, serían prisioneros. Pero tendrían una oportunidad.

—Sé que voy a decepcionarte, Shion... —dijo el de sotana —... pero no voy a pelear. Será Dios quien te castigue, porque yo no lo haré arriesgando a mis protegidos.

—Eso es tan triste, Kamui... esperaba más de ti. ¿Tanto temes por el destino de esos niños que contaminas y el de tu sirvienta? —Preguntó con frialdad. El de morado sintió como un viento gélido rodearle, tan frío que los dedos le dolían.

—Me- me importan... cuando son lo único que tengo. ¿T- tú qué sabes sobre eso, Shion? ¡NO, NO LO SABES NI NUNCA LO SABRÁS! ¡HAS CONTAMINADO TU ALMA Y HAS CAÍDO EN LA LOCURA! ¿Te doy lástima? ¡Debería sentir más lástima por ti!

Viendo la poca resistencia que Gakupo oponía, más allá de sus insultos, a Kaito no le quedó más que sólo encogerse de hombros y arrojarle un poderoso hechizo congelante que de inmediato lo hizo retorcerse en el suelo. Lucía patético y derrotado con el hielo cubriéndole parte del torso, lo suficiente para inmovilizarlo. Le hubiese gustado derrotarlo y matarlo con más dignidad, como aquella vez que se enfrentaron había sido un adversario formidable, alguien digno de su odio y su deseo de buscarlo para derrotarlo. Alguien que había desafiado a su ego. Pero no, tan sumisamente se había entregado, con tal de salvar a sus acompañantes. Era completamente insatisfactorio que tuviera ese desenlace.

Repentinamente se dio cuenta que entre sus gemidos de dolor, entrecortadamente susurraba algo extraño. Lo escuchó por un momento, y al descifrarlo lo reconoció como el lenguaje de las brujas. Esa lengua que únicamente era usada para hechizos muy poderosos.Y cuando comprendió lo que estaba haciendo, fue cuando se percató de sus intenciones. Trató de detenerlo, pero cuando se dio cuenta tanto Miku como Len ya no estaban en el lugar. Los había transportado a algún otro lado con magia. Maldijo tanto a Kamui que le dio una patada estando en el suelo, tan fuerte que agrietó su hielo y lastimó su pie. Pero no lo mató en ese mismo instante. Volteó a ver a los niños, quienes estaban asustados y sin saber a dónde se habían ido sus maestros. Suspiró, al menos los había salvado a ellos. Quizás su Faraona se enojara menos de ver que no llegó con las manos vacías. Aunque el objetivo más importante, traer a Len de regreso, seguía sin cumplirse.

 _"¿A dónde los habría mandado Kamui?"_ pensaba el azulado mientras hacía señas a los dragones de que bajaran y transportaran al prisionero, mientras que los niños serían puestos en custodia del imperio de la Faraona. Pudo haberlos mandado a cualquier parte del mundo, pero más seguramente en aquella mitad que a Rin le faltaba por conquistar.

En donde quiera que estuvieran, Kaito Shion les daría caza, y una vez que los encontrara, rendirían cuentas a la Gran Tirana.

* * *

 **El próximo capítulo, así como todo el fic, _ya están concluidos._ Pero falta editarlos y pulirlos un poco antes de publicarlos. Así que prometo que no abandonaré este fanfic, pero _tal vez_ los reviews me hagan publicar _mágicamente_ más rápido. _*guiño, guiño¨_ **


	2. Capítulo II: Fugitivos

**Traté de editar el capítulo lo más rápido posible, para ser un fanfic mío tuvo muy buena recepción. Normalmente pasan meses para que reciba un review. Gracias a todos los que dieron follow y fav también, que aunque aprecio más los reviews también son bienvenidos y animan.**

 **Recuerden que el fanfic ya está terminado, si no lo he subido completo es que estoy editando los capítulos, ya que la primera versión está contada todo muy rápido y con algunos huecos. En esto que estoy publicando intentaré llenar los huecos que quedaron y detallar mejor las acciones.**

 **Ahora, sin más preámbulo, al segundo capítulo.  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Fugitivos**

—Así que... escaparon... —suspiró, cerrando los ojos, contando hasta diez y tratando de recordar que la ira no era buena para su salud. Recargó la cabeza por un momento sus nudillos, tratando de pensar en algo bonito que contrarrestara la llama de rabia que se encendía dentro de ella.

—Sí, mi Faraona...

El de bufanda se encontraba nervioso. La Faraona a pesar de su corta estatura y complexión delgada, imponía su presencia con sus grandes ojos escarlata irradiaban la maldad pura. Se decía que alguna vez fueron azules como el mar en calma, pero se tiñeron de sangre con la cantidad de vidas que había arrancado. Kaito se encontraba arrodillado, como si el peso de su falla doblegara su espalda. La chica se bajó de su trono, y con un andar lento y elegante se desplazó hacia él. Shion sentía como si cada paso que diera era un paso más cercano a su muerte. A Rin Kagamine no le gustaban los errores, y como una niña caprichosa, detestaba cuando no le daban lo que querían justo cuando quería.

—Tú conoces el castigo... no me gustan los inútiles —escuchó su voz cruel, y desde su posición levantó ligeramente la mirada, apenas suficiente para que la Gran Tirana lo notara. Vio un metal afilado y muy brillante, y rápidamente sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba y sus venas se llenaban de pánico al reconocer la infame espada de Rin. Aquella que utilizaba para ejecutar ella misma a traidores, a insurrectos, a quienes hacían preguntas estúpidas y en especial a los que fallaban. Pensó en suplicar por su vida, pero conocía bien a la rubia, eso sólo la enfurecería tanto que lo mandaría a ser torturado. Y ser asesinado por el Ángel de la Muerte, el torturador favorito de la Kagamine, no era precisamente su ideal de irse de este mundo.

—Levanta el rostro, Kaito —ordenó severamente, con la punta de la espada en el mentón del azulado, obligándola a verla directamente a los ojos. Veía su miedo, veía el arrepentimiento de haber fallado. Que suerte tenía ese desgraciado. Guardó de nuevo la espada en su funda y se dio la vuelta para ir de vuelta a su trono, respirando profundamente. Intentando calmarse. Por un momento funcionó eso de intentar apaciguar su ira.

—Agradece, _Bakaito_ , que no puedo matarte. Meiko se pondría triste. ¡Ahora fuera de mi vista antes de que seas comida para dragones! —Gritoneó histérica girándose para verlo de nuevo, y luego dirigió una mirada fulminante a sus sirvientes, quienes temblando de pánico se sobresaltaron — ¡Y ustedes par de inútiles muevan su trasero y tráiganme algo que estoy furiosa! ¡MUY MUY FURIOSA!

Si por algo era conocida la Gran Tirana era por su carácter irritable y muy explosivo. Cuando estaba así, alguien moría. Gakupo la miró, y se percató de cuánto había crecido en tan poco tiempo. Hacía dos años que no la veía. Pero no había crecido en cuerpo, había crecido en maldad.

—Ama, ¿y qué destino preparamos para Kamui? —Preguntó uno de los guardias que escoltaba al prisionero. Estratégicamente, pensó que volcaría toda su ira contra él y así ningún otro sirviente inocente sufriría su rabia.

—¡Que muera! ¡Justo como los de su iglesia trataban a los brujos de pacotilla como él! ¡Gakupo Kamui, arderás! ¡ARDERÁS POR QUITARME A LEN! ¡ARDERÁS!

* * *

Kaito llegó cansado a casa. La Faraona se había enojado mucho, pero no lo castigó afortunadamente. Al menos, la solución al problema estaba precisamente bajo su techo, y quizás con mucha suerte hasta esperándole en la cama. Si bien no era una mujer precisamente casta, habían sido muy pocos los hombres afortunados que conocieron el lado de amante de Meiko Sakine. Y ese lado Kaito lo conocía muy bien. Tampoco era el tipo de mujer que se quedaba en casa a esperarlo, seguramente también había tenido un día muy agitado o tal vez hasta tendría que esperar a que llegara. Si ese era el caso al menos podría sorprenderle con una buena cena, como muchas veces hacía ella para él. Si la Faraona siempre abogaba por la igualdad entre hombres y mujeres, una de las tantas razones por las que abolió la religión, ¿cómo iba a permitir que su propia "hermana" tuviera un amante inútil incapaz de hacer la comida?

Rin les había dado a los dos una pequeña pero lujosa casa en las cercanías de su castillo, de tal manera que tuvieran privacidad, ya que en su palacio lamentablemente había puesto un hechizo de seguridad que le permitía ver _absolutamente todo_ lo que pasara ahí. Era preferible que la pareja tuviera su espacio propio, por su salud mental y por el bien de sus sirvientes también. La Kagamine definía la relación entre Meiko y Kaito como _"la de un par de conejos en plena primavera"._

Así que llegó, y posponiendo su descanso para otro momento, se colocó el mandil y comenzó a buscar algo que fuera comestible. Volteó a ver un estante donde Meiko sacaba ingredientes. Era prácticamente la primera vez que entraba a la cocina, no sabía ni qué era cada cosa. Justo era el día libre reglamentario que tenían sus sirvientes. Idea de la Faraona decretar que los empleados tuvieran uno a la semana al menos. Le hubiese gustado al menos poder preguntarle algo a la cocinera para no estar tan perdido. Quizás así se hubiese dado cuenta que ese era el estante de ingredientes para pociones.

La Sakine había tenido un día largo instruyendo a los brujos personales de la Faraona.

—¿Kaito, estás en ca-? —Preguntó la mujer castaña cuando abrió la puerta. Y al entrar, la elegante casa de un sólo piso, decorada con las piezas de arte más finas y costosas, con las cortinas más elaboradas y los muebles más exhuberantes, se encontró todo cubierto de una especie de fluido gelatinoso y verde, y también a su querido azulado lleno de esa mierda.

—Eh... Meiko... hola... —saludó completamente avergonzado. La castaña suspiró, alzó su varita y desapareció aquella cosa con magia, dejando su residencia limpia. Se le quedó mirando como pidiendo una explicación, y por algún motivo esos ojos dejaron a Kaito sin poder contestar. Intentó buscar alguna respuesta que no lo dejara en ridículo, pero nada le salía. La bruja sonrió, se acercó y le abrazó.

—La intención es lo que cuenta, cariño —le susurró antes de darle un pequeño beso en los labios, sin profundizarlo mucho. Luego usó un hechizo para que la comida comenzara a hacerse sola.

Los dos se sentaron en la mesa a esperar, sentados al lado del otro. Al azulado le hubiese gustado preguntar qué tal le había ido su día, o quizás decirle lo hermosa que se veía con aquel vestido rojo. Pero no tenían tiempo para esas trivialidades. Tuvo que ser directo con lo que necesitaba.

—Hoy la Faraona me mandó a buscar a Len... —dijo repentinamente, captando de inmediato la atención de la bruja —. Capturé a Kamui y salvé a unos niños, pero él y Miku desaparecieron.

—Vaya, no creí que de verdad Len fuera tan escurridizo —mencionó mientras tomaba una copa de vino, la cual se estaba sirviendo sola y luego bebió un sorbo.

—En realidad, Kamui lo transportó a quién sabe dónde con magia. Quisiera pedirte ayuda con eso...

—¿Quieres que ubique en dónde está? Si es así puedo hacerlo sin problemas —adivinó la castaña.

—Gracias, Meiko. En realidad eso va a salvarme la vida. La Farona hizo una gran rabieta cuando vio que había vuelto sin Len y... —comenzó a agradecer el azulado, sin embargo la Sakine colocó un dedo en su boca para que se callara un momento.

—Pero te pediré algo a cambio —susurró en un tono que a Kaito le pareció extrañamente... ¿sensual?

—¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó Shion algo confundido de que le pidiera algo a cambio, al principio sin entender la indirecta de la Sakine. Pero luego de un momento de procesarlo y ver esa manera tan sutil de desabotonar un poco la parte del escote de su vestido, fue cuando captó inmediatamente la indirecta.

Al demonio la cena, ya quería ir al postre.

* * *

Len y Miku se miraron confundidos, ¿en dónde estaban? ¿Qué había pasado con Gakupo? ¿Y qué había pasado con los niños? Estaban en una especie de pueblo, pero no sabían bien cuál de todos los existentes. No lucía ni muy rural ni muy industrializado, pero tenía un aire conservador y unos tonos sepias y grises a donde se mirase. Le daba un aspecto lúgubre y desesperanzador. Como los dos se sentían en ese momento.

—¡¿Pero en dónde estamos?! ¡¿Qué habrá pasado con el Maestro y los niños?! —Se preguntó desesperado el rubio. Miku, un poco más tranquila, pero igual de confundida, sólo pensaba en lo sucedido y trataba de darle algún sentido.

—El maestro nos salvó, los niños deben estar o en otra parte o no pudo salvarlos a tiempo. Este hechizo le consume demasiada energía... quizás él... ya esté...

Ante esa posibilidad, la frustración de Len aumentaba. Siempre había sabido de la enorme maldad de la Gran Tirana. Pero nunca antes había sentido tan de cerca lo verdaderamente sádica que era. Y ese sólo había sido uno de sus tantos sirvientes. De imaginarse cómo sería ella...

— ¡Tenemos que salvarlos, de alguna manera! ¡No... no pueden estar todos muertos! —Exclamó con desesperación jalándose los cabellos de pensar que pudiera ser verdad. La de coletas lo miró con auténtica pena y trató de tranquilizarlo.

—Len, la Gran Tirana ya debió haberlos matado a todos. Ella odia a los niños, y nuestro crimen fue querer que tuvieran educación. Sólo... tenemos que escondernos nosotros —le explicó con profunda tristeza, abrazándolo. El rubio se sintió completamente impotente. La ira recorría su cuerpo, conteniendo las ganas que tenía de arrojarse al castillo de la Gran Tirana e insultarla por lo que había hecho. Miku lo miró, y sintió el rencor que estaba naciendo en él hacia la Faraona. Eso estaba bien, si sentía odio hacia ella, nunca volvería a ser quien era. No volvería al lado de Rin. Pero tenía miedo de que el hechizo que sobreescribió sus recuerdos se debilitara lo suficiente.

—Debemos cuidarnos, Len. Ahora sólo estamos nosotros dos. Tenemos que vivir como fugitivos, y ser más discretos con la religión que profesamos. En cada pueblo hay grupos religiosos clandestinos, podemos refugiarnos con ellos. Pero no podemos volver a exhibirnos en público con nuestras ropas —dijo, señalando el hábito y la sotana que respectivamente tenían.

—¿Y qué hacemos ahora? No tenemos nada más.

—Salir desnudos a la lluvia que se avecina, será menos peligroso que mostrarnos como siervos de Dios. Mira esos guardias de ahí, nos llevarían ante ella, o nos matarían en el acto.

Con vergüenza, pero comprendiendo las palabras de la Hatsune, procedió a desvestirse con la gélida lluvia comenzando a caer. Nunca se le habría ocurrido que ser religioso era tan peligroso en este mundo. Nunca había salido de aquel pueblo devoto que era su hogar. Y esa vez que había salido, era para encontrarse con un lugar tan hostil. La Gran Tirana era una mujer extremadamente malvada, que había hecho de ese mundo un infierno. Sentía el deseo ardiente de detenerla, pero siendo sólo un humano común, no había mucho que pudiera hacer para oponérsele. Tan sólo vivir escondido y mantener el legado de la Biblia vivo. Esa era la única manera de mostrar rebeldía ante ella.

Luego miró a Miku, y vio por primera vez cómo lucía su cuerpo bajo sus hábitos. Era un cuerpo hermoso, como esculpido por los ángeles. La lluvia había desordenado su cabello, y hacía lucir su piel más brillante. Y esos profundos ojos aguamarina le miraron, y fue ahí cuando sintió una pena terrible de haberla visto con semejantes pensamientos impuros. Pero no podía evitarlo, Miku era una mujer hermosa. Pero sacudió su cabeza. Seguramente era más la impresión de ver por primera vez una mujer desnuda.

—Llenémonos de lodo, hagámonos algunas heridas... tenemos que fingir muy bien, Len. De esto depende nuestras vidas —comenzó la chica a explicar la idea que tenía.

Len olvidó por un momento su desnudez, y por un momento llegó a su cabeza la idea de que culpabilidad. No escuchó bien el plan de la aguamarina, estando distraído en sus reflexiones. Se sentía mal de mirarla así, pero quizás era algo mucho más profundo que mera castidad. Como si recordara que extrañaba profundamente a alguien, a alguien que le impedía poner plena atención en Miku.

Por alguna razón, los ojos azules de la Hatsune le recordaban a otra mirada. Parecía una locura extrañar a una mujer fantasma, pero tenía la pista del color de sus orbes.

* * *

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron violentamente, y los sirvientes al verla pasar de inmediato mostraban una reverencia en señal de respeto. Estaba enojada y eso los ponía en peligro a todos y cada uno de ellos, y no querían ser aquel pobre desafortunado en quien cayese toda la ira de su ama. No había castigado a Kaito por fallar, de alguna manera comprendía que no era su culpa, pero igual odiaba que las cosas no salieran como quería.

—¿Y ustedes qué hacen aquí en mi habitación? ¡Larguense de una maldita vez o los colgaré de sus intestinos! —Gritó y los sirvientes corrieron despavoridos, sabiendo perfectamente lo bien que cumplía sus promesas. Ya quedando sola, se sirvió una copa del mejor vino que tenía. No acostumbraba a beber mucho, aunque últimamente lo hacía más a menudo. Influencia de Meiko, pensó. Pero sabía que en realidad era para soportar el estrés de no tener a Len cerca. ¿En dónde se metía su hermano cuando se lo necesitaba? Siempre había sido el mejor jugando a las escondidas cuando eran niños. Pero este era un juego que no podía permitirse perder por nada del mundo.

Maldijo a Gakupo, quien en una semana sería públicamente ejecutado. Y aún así viera su cuerpo arder seguiría insatisfecha. Hasta que viera a Len volver, y volver como él mismo, no estaría feliz. Extrañaba al mejor de sus sirvientes, el que nunca fallaba, el que la conocía mejor y sabía siempre cómo complacerla. Había sido quien estuvo en todo momento a su lado cuando erigió su reino de terror. Si se trataba de cumplir sus órdenes, era cruel como un demonio, implacable como un dragón y sobre todo obediente como un perro.

Recordó aquellos tiempos en que aún estaba empezando la conquista y tuvieron que encargarse de un país particularmente difícil de conquistar y fuertemente militarizado. Len había insistido en que por su seguridad se quedara en su castillo, mientras que él se encargaría del resto. Y así lo hizo. Volvió meses después, lleno de sangre y heridas que había acumulado en sus batallas, se arrodilló ante ella y le entregó la cabeza del que había sido el gobernante de aquel difícil país. Lo único que pudo recriminarle era que en esos meses le había preocupado, pues no le mandó ningún mensaje para comprobar que estuviera bien. Y aún así, ver aquel territorio tan difícil siendo suyo, bastó para que le perdonara esa pequeña falta.

¡Y al día siguiente ya estaba listo para de nuevo ir a conquistar! Una noche de cuidados en la enfermería le bastó para recuperarse y volver al trabajo. Los doctores recomendaron que reposara un poco más, pero su lealtad se anteponía a su salud. Cojeaba y se movía dificultosamente, pero aún así llegó a su sala del trono, se arrodilló como pudo y esperó instrucciones. Le conmovió tanto de alguna manera que ese día no le dio tareas tan pesadas de hacer, sólo le pidió que sobrevolara algunos lugares cercanos para asegurar que no hubieran alborotos.

Len montando un dragón, sembrando el caos y la destrucción, se había convertido en el ícono del terror por excelencia, sólo superado por ella misma. Era tan odiado como su ama, quizás hasta más, y se le había nombrado por enemigos y aliados por igual "El Ejecutor". Él era el rostro que veían sus enemigos antes de perecer en su nombre. Un rostro muy similar al de la Tirana. No era de extrañarse que se lo arrebataran. Él era su máximo símbolo de poder, incluso, una extensión de ella misma. Por eso había sido destruido.

Llegó a sus oídos que en los territorios sin conquistar, por la muerte del Ejecutor, se habían celebrado grandes fiestas. Se pronosticaba que sin él, su reinado se caería. Error, grave error, pero sí estaba incompleto y se expandía a un ritmo mucho más lento, y costaba mantener el orden en los territorios ya conquistados. Hubo revueltas que aplacar, pues creyeron que sin el Ejecutor ya la Gran Tirana no tenía poder. Si había algo bueno que había sacado de la situación, es que pudo desmentir aquel mito y demostró que por algo estaba encima de Len en la jerarquía. Por algo el rubio la obedecía, y no era para menos el poder que ella poseía. No era sólo una humana débil con un sirviente fuerte. Era un monstruo dominando otro monstruo.

Tomó su tercera copa de vino. Comenzaba a sentirse un poco ebria, debido a su poca resistencia al alcohol, pero aún así le hubiese encantado emborracharse más rápido. Sólo para desestresarse. Pero ahí estaba, tranquila, sólo recordando los mejores tiempos de su imperio. Y enojándose cada que recordaba que la más valiosa pieza de su juego de ajedrez se le había arrebatado y transformado en un peón enemigo. Vaya mierda... hubiese sido peor estratégicamente hablando, pero al menos mucho más digno para Len, que al menos sus enemigos lo hubiesen mantenido como un ser poderoso y terrible, aunque fuera en su contra. Pero no, de lo que había escuchado de Kaito, no dio batalla ni parecía tan siquiera estar consciente de su poder. Era como un humano normal, tan frágil y deshechable como otro.

Como si las Semillas del Apocalipsis, las que les dieron su poder a ambos, se hubiesen neutralizado.

* * *

 **Bueno, este capítulo me quedó un poco más corto que el anterior, pero creo que es preciso cortarlo aquí. Trataré de tener pronto el tercer capítulo. Pero antes, contestaré los reviews anónimos ya que esos no los puedo contestar por mensaje privado.**

Lalala: ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Trataré de publicar lo más rápido que mis actividades me lo permitan. Y ojalá la próxima vez tengas más tiempo que adoro los reviews largos.

DeiUchiha: Así es, hasta el final ;)


	3. Las Semillas del Apocalipsis

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, mi computadora se averió y perdí lo que tenía del fic. Tuve que escribir desde 0. Al menos no se me ocurrió dejarlo abandonado. Creo que es de los fics al que le he tomado más cariño. Hasta he pensado en dibujar algunas escenas.**

 **Ahora, sin más preámbulo, al capítulo. Aquí ya se irán aclarando algunas cosas sobre cómo eran Rin y Len antes de que subieran al poder.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Semillas del Apocalipsis**

—¡Gané, Rin! —Exclamó un niño rubio mientras colocaba su mano sobre un árbol, el cual era el punto acordado para ganar el juego de las escondidas. El bosque en el que jugaban estaba adornado por la primavera, ya que los colores brillaban y las flores bailaban con la suavidad del viento. Los rayos de sol penetraban entre las copas de los árboles. La belleza natural del bosque invitaba a perderse en él. Aunque el par de niños de doce años lo conocían tan bien como su propio hogar.

—¿Eh? ¡¿Pero cómo...?! ¡Maldición, Len! ¡No sé cómo le haces! —Se quejó la pequeña Rin mientras cruzaba sus brazos e inflaba las mejillas en berrinche. Odiaba perder, pero lamentablemente su hermano siempre la hacía perder. Las escondidas eran el juego favorito de Len. ¿Y cómo no lo serian? ¡Si el maldito siempre le ganaba!

—Soy bueno encontrándote, pero soy mejor escondiéndome —presumió él, estirando el brazo para alcanzar una de las naranjas maduras que colgaban en el árbol y ofreciéndosela a su hermana como ofrenda de paz. La Kagamine olvidó su enojo y tomó el fruto de buena gana, diciéndole un gracias y comenzando a morderla. Len siempre la miraba de forma rara mientras comía él nunca entendería cómo Rin se comía una naranja con todo y cáscara, siendo ésta tan amarga. Era tanto su amor por las naranjas que lo único que no se comía eran las semillas.

—No entiendo cómo la cáscara te gusta, Rin.

—¿Qué? Las naranjas me gustan, no veo por qué desperdiciaría una parte de ellas —respondió mientras continuaba devorando el fruto como si llevara días sin comer. Parecía un adorable animalito hambriento a los ojos de Len.

—Adoro las bananas, pero no por eso me como la cáscara también —comentó el Kagamine encogiéndose de hombros, sin encontrar la lógica de su hermana.

—Sólo una vez probaste una banana. Es aún más incomprensible que no te hayas comido la cáscara esa vez.

Hablar de frutas era divertido para los niños, pero de pronto la Kagamine notó que Meiko no estaba alrededor. Quizás desde hace buen rato, pero se había entretenido mucho buscando a su hermano. Pero ahora que no había ningún adulto cerca, podía hablarle a Len más abiertamente sobre _aquel asunto._

—Por cierto, Len. Ayer encontré algo en el librero de Meiko...

—¡¿En el librero de Meiko?! ¡Pero Rin, Meiko dice que nunca debemos tocar los libros que tiene ahí! ¡Contienen hechizos muy peligrosos para niños como nosotros!

—¡Pero hay cosas tan interesantes! ¡Mira, esto estaba escrito en el lenguaje de las brujas! ¡Es tan mágico que aunque no sepas leerlo, una voz se escucha en tu cabeza traduciendo lo que dice!—Decía con euforia, aunque el menor de los Kagamine no estaba del todo seguro de qué tan inofensivo era aquello.

—Escuchar voces en tu cabeza no es algo bueno hasta donde sé...

—¡Y qué importa! ¡Mira, arranqué una página de un libro de mitos de brujas!

Le enseñó a su gemelo una hoja de aspecto desgastado, con extraños símbolos dibujados en ella. Intentó leer, pero en cuanto una voz cavernosa empezó a narrar _"Las Semillas del Apocalipsis son..."_ se asustó y apartó la mirada del escrito. La rubia se rió. Que reacción tan adorable.

—Bueno, yo te diré lo que aquí dice, miedosito —se burló y comenzó a relatar, mientras daba vuelta a la hoja. Ahí había un mapa, y el dibujo de cuatro curiosas semillas. Una blanca, otra roja, la tercera negra y la última verde opaco, como el de una planta sin vida —. Las Semillas del Apocalipsis son los objetos que traerán a la vida a los Cuatro Jinetes del Apocalipsis. Si plantáramos la semilla blanca, reviviríamos a Victoria, o si plantáramos la semilla roja liberaríamos a Guerra. Y así con Hambruna y Muerte...

—¡¿Y eso qué tiene de bueno, Rin?! ¡Suena peligroso!

—¡No si no las plantamos, tonto! ¡Duh! —Obvió la Kagamine —. Además, no me interrumpas, ese no es el punto. Si alguien la comiera, ¿sabes lo que pasaría?

—... ¿explota?

—¡No! ¡Se convierte en un Jinete del Apocalipsis! ¡Vamos, Len! ¡Volvámonos inmortales e importantes! —Exclamaba emocionada, sabiendo que estaban destinados a algo grande. Rin sabía que había nacido para ser influyente y poderosa, pero obviamente incluía a su gemelo. No podría alcanzar la cima sin llevarse a Len con ella.

—Suena arriesgado, no creo que sea buena idea... —comentó con sensatez, temiendo que la impulsividad de su gemela la metiera en problemas serios con Meiko. Ella decía siempre que la brujería no era un juego para niños, y menos eso que sonaba tan delicado. El Apocalipsis era el Fin del Mundo, ¡si todo eso era verdad, su hermana no estaba contemplando lo que conllevaría ser un Jinete!

—Sé que no correré peligro, Len. Tú sabes que soy fuerte, ¡así se me aparezcan los monstruos más temibles me enfrentaré a cada uno de ellos! —Tomó una rama de un árbol, se paró sobre una roca y blandió la vara como si fuera una espada. Luego miró a su gemelo con una sonrisa confiada —. Además... también te tengo a ti, Len. Eres un cobarde, pero estando a mi lado mi genialidad se te habrá contagiado.

—Menos mal que tu orgullo no se contagia, hermanita —comentó, mirándola por un momento. Sabía que Rin se sobrestimaba demasiado. Subió a la roca junto a ella, y sin que lo advirtiera, la cargó como si de una princesa en apuros se tratara.

—¡Len! —Exclamó la rubia por aquello tan repentino. Nunca lo había notado, pero quizás que Meiko a veces le pidiera que cortara la leña o cargara cosas pesadas le habían dado fuerza a su hermano. Por su corta edad no tenía músculos desarrollados, pero su apariencia infantil era engañosa. La había cargado así sin problemas, tomándola desprevenida.

—Si yo fuera un monstruo ya te hubiera devorado...

—¡Eso no se vale! ¡Eres un tramposo! ¡Bájame ahora!

—... sin embargo, Rin. No soy un monstruo. Y así te vayas al fin del mundo... por más literal que sea... te seguiré.

Rin no supo cómo tomar eso. Era demasiado... tierno. Lo apreciaba mucho.

—... siempre necesitas que te vigile para que esa gran y hueca cabezota tuya no te meta en problemas.

La magia del momento se rompió y la Kagamine tuvo que darle una patada para que la bajara de una buena vez. Lamentablemente estaba algo alto por la roca a la que se habían subido, así que acabó dándose un buen golpe. Len se burló de ella un momento, pero dejó de reírse cuando le arrojó una naranja a medio pudrir que se encontraba en el suelo.

* * *

Len despertó un poco exaltado. Miró de reojo a la Hatsune, la cual dormía en la cama contigua. Luego miró el techo, como si la explicación a lo que acababa de soñar estuviera ahí escrita. Pero no, sólo estaban sus pensamientos flotando en su cabeza y estrellándose unos contra otros de tanta confusión. Afortunadamente los guardias creyeron su historia de haber sido asaltados, y los habían dirigido a un albergue. Les comentaron que en muchos pueblos se estaba probando la iniciativa de crear albergues para gente sin hogar. Y en este caso, los forasteros con mala suerte también eran bien recibidos. Tuvieron comida y una cama, y aparentemente era gracias a la Gran Tirana. Sí, la misma que había repudiado por su crueldad, ahora estaba sobreviviendo gracias a su generosidad. Ironías de la vida.

Pero ahora le intrigaba aún más la niña con la que había soñado. Se parecía mucho a él y lo trataba como a su hermano. Pero Len no recordaba tener ninguna hermana. Toda su vida había vivido en aquella pequeña iglesia en aquel pueblo insignificante, aparentemente era el único hijo de una pareja muerta por la epidemia. Eso le había contado Gakupo, y los recuerdos en su cabeza así lo respaldaban. Quizás sólo estaba soñando. Posiblemente era un deseo subconsciente de haber tenido una hermana. Sí, eso debía ser.

Se tapó con las cobijas hasta la cabeza. Todavía faltaban algunas horas para que amaneciera y quería descansar más. Sería un día agitado, así que tenía que estar activo para mañana. Lo mejor era dejar de pensar en tonterías sobre una hermana imaginaria. Además, si de verdad, _de verdad_ tuviera una hermana y esa hermana fuera la que había soñado, no tendría un sentimiento tan raro respecto a ella. Estaba seguro de que el amor de hermanos era muy diferente, más parecido al que tenía con Miku pero más profundo que eso y sin.. _pensamientos pecaminosos_ de por medio. Sí, definitivamente no. A una hermana no se le tenían pensamientos así. Aunque una parte de él intentó imaginarse a esa misma niña, pero de su edad. Se imaginaba a una linda chica rubia de ojos azules, quizás menos desarrollada que la Hatsune, pero igualmente hermosa. De hecho, por alguna razón, esa imagen le parecía incluso más atractiva.

 _"Joder, me estoy volviendo loco... de por sí era demasiado enfermo que pensara eso de Miku... como para todavía pensar algo así sobre una chica que no existe... y que encima, supuestamente es mi hermana... Dios, realmente estoy enfermo..."_ pensó Len tratando de sacudirse los pensamientos de la cabeza. Tratar de imaginarse a esa niña más adulta no fue buena idea. Encima de confundido, ahora se sentía un depravado. Se dio la vuelta, dificultosamente puso la mente en blanco y cerró los ojos para intentar dormir.

* * *

—Gakupo puso en Len un hechizo bastante poderoso, pero que necesita renovación cada cierto tiempo. Este hechizo comprime los recuerdos y los sella, y en su lugar deja recuerdos falsos según la voluntad del brujo... —relató Meiko, mientras Kaito escuchaba atentamente mientras la observaba mover los dedos en su bola de cristal —. Parece que su tiempo se está acabando, y _nuestro_ Len, _el que conocemos_... está luchando dentro de sí mismo, para destruir al Len que Gakupo y Miku han creado. En el momento en que la ruptura de los recuerdos falsos de Len crezca, podré ver su ubicación. Pero hasta ahora, lo único que puedo ver es el estado de su mente. Puedo ver confusión, ansiedad, miedo... ¿y un extraño despertar sexual?

—... ¿qué? —Shion se quedó perplejo ante lo último.

—... estoy viendo cosas que no debería estar viendo. Mejor paro aquí —mencionó separando los dedos del cristal —. Aunque... es una lástima, juraba que sería más sencillo. No me esperaba que de verdad el Ejecutor cayera así ante un sujeto como Gakupo...

—No lo subestimaría, hizo un hechizo poderoso bastante rápido y además estando a medio congelar.

—Cierto... aunque, hablando de eso, ¿qué sucedió con el grupo de niños que rescataron?

—La Faraona no los dejó desamparados. Algunos de ellos tenían padres, así que fueron devueltos al pueblo y otros quedaron bajo custodia del Imperio. Es un pueblo pobre y pequeño, así que creo que comenzará a invertir en él para modernizarlo. No estoy realmente seguro de qué hará con ese país, la tierra es árida e improductiva. Difícilmente le sacará algún provecho —comentó el azulado, dudando de las buenas decisiones de Rin.

—Bueno, ya sabes cómo es Rin... es egocéntrica y cruel a veces... aunque en el fondo tiene corazón. Creo que más que sacar provecho de las tierras, lo hace porque la gente ahí tiene hambre.

Ciertamente, Kaito había notado eso. Rin tenía los métodos y la forma de actuar de toda una villana, una tirana sin lugar a dudas. Pero a la vez, era demasiado idealista. Nunca comprendería del todo su forma de actuar. Sólo se limitaba a seguir sus órdenes. Al final de cuentas, no le afectaba en lo absoluto. Si Rin quería hacer el bien, perfecto. Si quería ser malvada, también bien por ella. Al final de cuentas, sabía que se encontraba en una posición privilegiada.

Y por eso mismo, no la perdería por nada del mundo. Mucho menos porque Len es escurridizo.

* * *

Gakupo exclamó un fuerte gemido del dolor. Sabía que él podía durar toda la vida haciéndolo hasta hacerle confesar. Pero tenía que resistir, si quería que Miku y Len estuvieran a salvo. Otro latigazo, y uno más. Su espalda ya estaba deshecha de tantas cicatrices que quedaron. Su torturador le obligó a levantar el rostro.

—¿Y bien? ¿No confesarás en dónde está Len? —Preguntó el Ángel de la Muerte. Título recibido por su rostro parecido al de un ángel, y la extremadamente dolorosa muerte que daba siempre a sus víctimas. El torturador favorito de la Faraona, y una de las figuras más influyentes de su imperio. Quizás sus enemigos no le temieran tanto como al Ejecutor, pero sus prisioneros sentían pánico de sólo escuchar su nombre, y suplicaban por una ejecución antes que tener que pasar por una de las torturas del Ángel de la Muerte.

Gakupo, aún así, permaneció en silencio. Exhaló. El tipo sí que era terco. Tipos como él mueren antes que confesar. Odiaba cuando eso pasaba. Pero de ninguna manera le fallaría a la Faraona. Esta vez buscó entre sus instrumentos más preciados de tortura, entre los cuales destacaba mucho equipo médico. A veces le gustaba jugar a ser doctor, y hacía cosas horribles con sus víctimas. Aunque muchas de las cosas que se decían de él eran exageraciones de la gente, muchos rumores eran ciertos.

Sí, estaba loco. Y no le importaba en lo absoluto. No era la sangre el principal motivo, ni tampoco el dolor. Torturar no era un placer. Era más un pasatiempo aburrido. Lo que de verdad le importaban eran los experimentos. Muchas veces incluía magia. Kamui no estaba como para hacer algo interesante, lamentablemente. No podía matarlo antes de su ejecución. No sentía lástima por él ni la había sentido por ningún otro que hubiese torturado antes. ¿Eso era no tener corazón? Perfecto, para su asqueroso trabajo así estaba bien. Era afortunado no poseer sentimientos en esas circunstancias.

Viendo su trabajo concluido, decidió parar por ese día. Mañana volvería a torturar al de cabello morado a ver si soltaba algo de información.

—Buenas noches, Kamui —se despidió fríamente Dell Honne, el infame Ángel de la Muerte.

* * *

 **Bueno, creo que quedó algo corto el capítulo, pero bueno, creí que era apropiado cortarlo aquí. Trataré de tardar menos con el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Ah, y por cierto, recientemente uno de mis fanfics favoritos "Servant of Venomania" ha terminado. Les recomendaría que si no lo han leído vayan a verlo. Cuando alguien me pregunta por un buen fanfic de Vocaloid, es el primero que se me viene a la mente. Dan muchos feels y todo, diría que incluso me influenció un poco en mi estilo. (Así que, de nuevo, si alguien tiene quejas de mí, la mierda se la tiran a Anna)(?)**

 **Me despido por hoy, así que si gustan dejen reviews, eso me animaría bastante. Y hablando de reviews, a contestar los anónimos.**

Guest: ¡Muchas gracias!

Lalala: Wow, de verdad me sorprendió el review tan largo xD ¡Realmente muchas gracias! Trato de hacer lo mejor posible en manejar una trama interesante y en narrar adecuadamente, aunque admitiré que a veces me cuesta detallar algunas cosas o se me escapan detalles. Espero que los siguientes capítulos llenen tus expectativas, nos leemos pronto!

DeiUchiha: Pues he aquí, trataré de no tardar tanto con el siguiente.

 **PD: ¿Me creerán que me costó demasiado escoger a alguien que tomara el papel del "Angel de la Muerte"? Me debatí entre varios personajes, y al final quedó Dell. Luego de pensarlo mucho me pareció la mejor opción para el tipo de personaje que necesita la historia.**


	4. Capítulo IV: El rostro de Dios

**Hola de nuevo, bienvenidos sean a este fanfic, mis sensuales lectoras y lectores.**

 **Lamento haber tardado tanto, de hecho, a los tres días del último capítulo este estuvo casi listo, sin embargo se dio una situación bastante fuerte que me mantuvo ocupado. Traté de terminarlo, pero primero tenía que atender otros asuntos. Cosas que pasan.**

 **Advertencia: Nos pusimos un poco más violentos esta vez. Creí que no pasaría, pero ahora cambiaré el rating de T a M. Hubo una escena que me salió muy espontáneamente, que no estaba en mi borrador y aunque en un inicio no me parecía _tan_ grotesca, analizándola bien...sí, es algo horrible. Si hay alguien muy sensible le recomiendo dejar de leer. Luego no me vengan a linchar (?)**

* * *

 **El Rostro de Dios**

—Ciertamente, La Faraona ha hecho cosas increíbles, ¡pero esto supera todas nuestras expectativas! Se pronostica que en unos años habrá un crecimiento económico histórico—mencionaba emocionado un hombre que caminaba por la calle, de notable clase alta y bastante conocedor, hablando con su esposa.

—Fue una decisión muy acertada que invirtieras para desarrollar ese tipo de maquinaria, está dando muy buenos resultados en la industria. Diría que la Faraona hizo muy bien en destruir la Iglesia, después de todo, era ésta la que perseguía a nuestros mejores científicos. Sin la religión tal vez ya hubiéramos llegado a la luna... —comentaba la mujer con su marido, pasando al lado de una chica de coletas turquesas. Miku se sintió intrigada. Algo estaba pasando en el mundo entero y era importante. Decidió seguir por un momento a la pareja y escuchar aquellas noticias. El pequeño pueblo en el que habían estado era bastante aislado del resto del mundo, y en esos años seguramente algo había pasado. No pudo sacar mucha información concreta como le hubiese gustado. Pero pudo concluir que la Gran Tirana había impulsado las ciencias y estaba aplicándolas en la industria. ¿Qué consecuencias podría traer aquello? No se le vinieron a la mente consecuencias particularmente negativas. Pero viniendo de la Gran Tirana, tampoco esperaba que todo fuera tan maravilloso como aquella pareja relataba.

Luego de un rato la pareja se perdió en la multitud y la Hatsune se percató de lo lejos que estaba de su ruta original. Trató de volver sobre sus pasos, pero le fue imposible determinar por donde había ido. Se había concentrado tanto en la conversación que acabó perdiéndose. Originalmente, había salido por un encargo que Sweet Ann, la encargada del albergue donde se hospedaban. En un saco llevaba una cantidad algo pesada de frutas y verduras que había conseguido en el mercado. Pero no era nada que no pudiera cargar, razón por la que insistió a Len de no acompañarla. Aunque ahora viéndose perdida, le hubiera gustado que el rubio estuviera ahí. Era mejor para orientarse y recordar caminos. Suspiró y se sintió algo tonta. Pero ya nada podía hacer. Tenía que salir del problema sola.

Pronto se le ocurrió pedir indicaciones para llegar al albergue. No había otro en el pueblo. Caminó un rato para observar a alguien que le diera una buena impresión y finalmente preguntar por las dichosas direcciones. Sin embargo, hubo algo que la distrajo y comprendió por qué había tanta gente dirigiéndose al mismo lugar. Y viendo aquello tan imponente, la conversación de los señores que había seguido había cobrado sentido.

—¡Ciudadanos de Verdigris Pátina, admiren lo que la ciencia y lo que la Gran Tirana han creado! ¡Nuestras vidas están a punto de cambiar en su totalidad!— anunció con entusiasmo un hombre, precisamente el hombre que había seguido junto a su esposa. Comenzó a accionar palancas, y frente a los ojos de toda la multitud una inmensa máquina, llena de engranes, aparentemente hecha de algún metal cobrizo y que despedía vapor, hilaba de manera automática las hebras que constituían una tela. La muchedumbre aplaudió ante la maravilla del invento. Miku tuvo un mal presentimiento. No sobre la máquina y el avance que suponía, sino sobre las consecuencias que aquello podría traer. Sentía que tanto cambio en tan poco tiempo iba a dejar secuelas terribles...

* * *

Cuando la oscuridad es casi total y la sensación de humedad es sofocante, es casi imposible estar cómodo. Sumándole al hecho de que los azotes todavía le ardían de dolor, su estadía en el calabozo personal de la Gran Tirana era tan horrible como se decía en las leyendas. Dell Honne, el Ángel de la Muerte, estaba por su parte preparando a saber qué tortura terrible. Mientras él no estaba, al menos podría quedarse solo con sus pensamientos. Más específicamente, con sus recuerdos.

Sí, había sido un hombre terrible. Su madre hubiese estado muy decepcionada. Aunque esa vieja ya no le importaba. Ya estaba muerta desde hace mucho tiempo.

Gakupo Kamui conoció la pobreza desde una edad muy temprana, donde la única ley que existía era la de la Iglesia y era la única que su madre aplicaba. Oh, sí, cómo la detestaba. Esa manera de decirle "Dios te castigará por eso...", "Dios te castigará por aquello...", "Dios aborrece eso...", "Dios detesta aquello..."

El Dios de esa señora era un tirano peor que aquella rubia malcriada. Un día, cuando Gakupo tenía doce años, la encontró tendida en el suelo boca abajo, sin moverse, con horribles llagas en su cuerpo y una expresión de completo dolor. Tenía uno de sus brazos extendidos, intentando alcanzar el rosario que se encontraba en el suelo. El que siempre usaba para rezar todos los días. Había estado enferma tres días, y para el cuarto ya estaba muerta. Salió un rato a traer leña, y cuando regresó la vieja finalmente había sucumbido. El de largo cabello morado dejó los mejores troncos en la modesta chimenea y los encendió para soportar el crudo invierno. Se sentó junto al fuego, mirando fijamente el rostro de su odiada madre.

Y fue ahí cuando lo vio. En esos ojos sin vida y en ese gesto de agonía estaba Dios.

El sufrimiento era el Dios que tanto su madre como la Iglesia tanto predicaban. No había amor, ni redención. Sólo era el dolor. Una vida llena de miedo, de angustia y mediocridad, para finalmente ser fulminado de manera miserable. Ese era el camino de Dios que su progenitora había recorrido.

Pasó una semana, durante ese tiempo sólo se movió para comer unas pocas veces y ahí mismo se quedaba dormido, en su misma posición. Siempre volvía al mismo punto, al lado de la chimenea, encendiendo el fuego cada vez que se apagaba. El invierno mantuvo el cadáver de su madre fresco por mucho tiempo. Finalmente despertó de aquel trance de fascinación que sintió por ver a aquella señora tan molesta muerta.

Se levantó al octavo día, con la mirada fija en ese rostro que le había mostrado a Dios. Había adelgazado por las pocas veces y la poca cantidad de alimento que consumió, además de que la poca actividad había atrofiado sus músculos. Se movía muy rígidamente, y sus facciones lucían desgastadas, con profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos. Aún así, con una fuerza salida de la nada, como si mil demonios se hubieran apoderado de su cuerpo a la vez, soltó una fuerte patada en la cara de su madre. Se deformó su nariz terriblemente y sangre coagulada acudió a las llagas podridas que lastimó.

En ese revoltijo de carne deshecha y sangre putrefacta, veía al Señor. Recogió el rosario que su madre no pudo alcanzar y lo guardó. Vio que había traído bastante leña ese día, así que decidió darle uso.

Junto con su casa, la vieja encontró su tumba justo como los herejes. Ardiendo en llamas.

* * *

Cuando la chica de coletas turquesas llegó al albergue, notó que la dichosa máquina textil era el tema principal de conversación. Las palabras "avance", "ciencia", "cambio", "revolución", "industria" sonaban en todos lados. La gente pobre podría conseguir trabajo y los ricos aumentarían sus patrimonios. Sonaba todo demasiado bueno como para ser verdad. Aquel hombre inauguró una "fábrica", y anunció que Verdigrís Pátina pasaría de ser un pueblo que apenas se mantenía de la minería a una ciudad productiva y próspera. Miku no sabía que pensar. La Gran Tirana estaba cambiando el mundo demasiado rápido y no sabía si eso era algo bueno. Aunque, ¿podría ser malo?

Len se encontraba en sirviendo raciones de comida para todos los que ahí residían, sin embargo estaba agotándose rápidamente, lo cual lo ponía sumamente nervioso que no alcanzara para todos.

—¡Miku, finalmente llegas! ¡Sweet Ann te está esperando! Y es mejor que te apresures, que la comida se está acabando —le indicó mientras señalaba en dirección a la cocina. La Hatsune nuevamente lamentó haberse perdido y causar problemas.

—¡Pero a qué horas llegas, niña! ¡Tenemos mucha gente que alimentar!—le regañó la señora Sweet Ann. Aunque Miku no sabía de dónde provenía el sobrenombre, no le había encontrado nada "dulce" a la mujer.

—Lo siento, me perdí —se excusó mientras rápidamente acomodaba las verduras que había comprado en el mercado.

—Bueno, como sea, tendrás que ayudarme con esto —le indicó, cosa que la Hatsune obedeció sin perder más el tiempo. Sin embargo, mientras cortaba con el cuchillo una zanahoria, se le vino a la mente su Maestro. Sabía que seguramente estaría siendo torturado y próximamente ejecutado. Si es que no lo habían hecho ya.

Nunca sabría cómo agradecerle a Gakupo las cosas que había hecho por ella, y eso le ponía mal. Se sintió incompetente, porque ella no era más que una miserable monja huérfana y sin poder. De hecho, ni siquiera sería capaz de reforzar el hechizo de Len, y estaba segura de que apenas recobrara sus recuerdos en su totalidad sería capaz de matarla. Le asustaba la idea de morir, pero le asustaba aún más quedarse sola. No podía abandonar a Len simplemente, aunque sería lo más prudente. ¿Si estaba sola qué haría? No pudo ni salir un rato al pueblo sin perderse.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Esperar a que el Ejecutor despierte y finalmente la asesine? Parecía ser su único destino.

* * *

—No hablarás, ¿verdad? —Preguntó el albino con su habitual tono inexpresivo. Había terminado de untar las plantas de los pies con una sustancia pegajosa, dulce e intensamente roja. Mermelada de fresa, posiblemente. Gakupo aguantó un poco la risa por el contacto, pero no dejaba preguntarse qué demonios estaba haciendo. Seguramente, sería una tortura terrible. De hecho, en cuanto vio una extraña jaula en la cual Dell introdujo sus pies por dos aberturas que tenía a modo de puertas. Pronto los ruidos y chillidos dentro de la jaula confirmaron sus peores temores.

Eran ratas, voraces y hambrientas ratas.

Pronto sintió su piel desgarrarse, el dolor de las mordidas le hizo soltar un grito. Las ratas devoraron la planta de sus pies, hasta que el hueso estuvo a punto de ser visible. Pasaron angustiantes minutos en los cuales Dell Honne sólo veía impasible cómo acontecía todo. Escenas así no le provocaban asco, ni terror, tampoco satisfacción.

—Ya es suficiente —sentenció finalmente con severidad, y en cuanto lo hizo las ratas cayeron muertas y de inmediato comenzaron a pudrirse —. La Gran Tirana tiene una ejecución muy especial para ti. Las ratas están muy enfermas, y tus heridas abiertas son completamente vulnerables a infecciones. Justo como tu madre, enfermarás, y posteriormente arderás.

Dejó solo al de cabellos morados, dejándolo en un cóctel de sufrimiento entre el dolor y el asco. Trató de sacar sus pies de aquella jaula, sin embargo cadenas ataban sus manos y estaba diseñada para que no pudiera liberarse sólo usando las piernas.

Y fue ahí cuando lo sintió. Dios estaba ahí.

* * *

 **Me disculpo de nuevo por la tardanza, sé que lo dije antes, pero trataré de no tardar con el siguiente. Ya habiéndome deshecho de aquella situación y con mi inspiración renovada puedo volver a escribir.**

 **Ahora a responder los reviews anónimos**

Jazmn: No quiero abandonarlo, aunque tarde, trataré de siempre volver con un capítulo :) PD: No soy una chica, pero bueno, siempre me confunden

Shioo: Ni modo, es que si no los separaban no había fic. Aunque prometo que habrá reencuentro entre el Ejecutor y la Gran Tirana, y no estamos muy lejos de eso :) Aún no sé si habrá lemon o no. Si los sucesos se "acomodan" para que se dé, lo pondré. Si no, pues prefiero no forzarlo (que luego queda feo)(?)

 **Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Me disculpo nuevamente.**


End file.
